leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CRINGE-BOY/How i think Rakan kit need to be like
Rakan rework idea by din1812 : Rakan has ability interactions with (change to now grants Rakan +200 attack range.} Rakan periodically generates a (10 level)}} shield. healing an ally champion or Damaging an enemy champion with a basic attack or ability reduces the cooldown of Fey Feathers by 1 second per champion hit and increase the duration of by 1 second. |description2 = If either Rakan or is , the other may move nearby and activate their own recall to join them. Both reach base at the time of which the initiator's recall ends. |cooldown = 4 every 2 levels}} |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |damagetype = |yvideo = |spelleffects = Shield |notes = *the can be extend up to 10 seconds. |yvideo = Rakan - Passive |yvideo2 = Rakan - Passive 2 }} Rakan slings an enchanted feather forward, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit , them by 80% for 0.5 seconds and gaining Gleaming Call. |leveling = }} |leveling2 = |empowered heal| }} |description2 = If that enemy isn't a champion or epic monster, half of the cooldown is refunded, but Rakan doesn't get Gleaming Call. |description3 = Gleaming Call :'''After 4 seconds or if an ally champion comes within '''160 units of Rakan, he and surrounding allies are healed. heal is increased by 50% and the effect range by 250 units and can to active Gleaming Call immediately. |target range = 1000 |effect radius= | }} |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies / Allies |damagetype = Magic |yvideo = |spelleffects = Single target |spellshield = True |projectile = True |notes = * The heal benefits from effects. * If the spell is blocked by a spellshield, the damage will be blocked, but Rakan will still be affected by the heal component. |yvideo = Rakan - Q }} Rakan dashes forward, landing stylishly at his destination. |description2 = After dramatically pausing for 1 second, he leaps into the air, dealing magic damage and surrounding enemies for 1 second. |description3 = increase the the knock up duration by 0.5 and increase the damage by 50%. |leveling2 = |empowered damage| }} |target range = 600 |effect radius= 250 |speed = 2050 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |yvideo = |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes = * Rakan will stop mid-dash if he is immobilized by effects during Grand Entrance. |yvideo = Rakan - W }} Rakan leaps to an ally champion, shielding them for 3 seconds. Battle Dance can be re-cast for 5 seconds at no cost. |leveling = }} |description2 = When , Rakan may select the same target again. |description3 = If is the target, Battle Dance is able to be cast from an increased range. |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |target range = | }} |targeting = Unit |affects = Target (Ally champion) |yvideo = |spelleffects = Shield |grounded = True |knockdown = True |notes = * The shield does not stack when reapplied. Thus, jumping on an ally who's already shielded will only have their shield refreshed. * Rakan will stop mid-dash if he is immobilized by effects during Battle Dance. |yvideo = Rakan - E }} Rakan breaks into a captivating sprint for 4 seconds, gaining for the duration. During this, he cannot basic attack, and collision with an enemy will them, them by 30% and marking them until The Quickness ends. This may only occur once per enemy champion. |description2 = marked targets take increase from allies up to a maximum total of (5 level)}} . |leveling = }} |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Also, Rakan's ability are empowered granting bonus effects. |collision radius= 150 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = No Target |affects = Self / Enemies |damagetype = Magic |yvideo = |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |grounded = False |knockdown = False |notes = * Rakan can use all of his other abilities, while The Quickness is active, * The spell duration is increased by seconds per enemy hit. |yvideo = Rakan - R }} Background Category:Custom champions